Pacster
Pacster (パクスター Pakusutā) is the main character of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. He is the version of Pac-Man from the Ghostly Adventures universe. His real name is Pacster, but became known as "Pac-Man" after he became a hero. He is close friends with Cylindria and Spiral. History ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures ''Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Other appearances 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game)' Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game) 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2' Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 'Mario Kart series' Main article: Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Pac-Man appeared as a playable racer in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX with his Ghostly Adventures design, an arcade game in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Kart_(series) Mario Kart] series. Alongside Mario and all his friends, he is joined by Namco's Don-chan. Trivia * Originally, Pacster and Pac-Man were shown to be the same character as each other. However, many nods were made to imply the two were different as time went on. This was possibly done as a form of damage control; the "new" Pac-Man was poorly received by many fans, and these subtle nods may have been added to separate the divide slightly. Some notable differentiations include: ** The "new" Pac-Man character lives in a futuristic world, while the other Pac-Man lives in an old-timey village. ** Ghostly Adventures takes place in Pac-Man's childhood, despite the "old" Pac-Man's backstory being shown in ''Pac 'n Roll'', where it was completely different. ** In the reboot, all of the yellow Pac-People are dead except for Pacster. In the original series, there are no Pac-Men that aren't yellow. ** A Pac-Man's Arcade Party machine can be seen in the background of the cafeteria in Ghostly Adventures. Ms. Pac-Man, who has no appearances alongside Pacster whatsoever, remains on the side art, as she does on the "home version" machine model. It also appears in Pac-Man Museum, where it is described as "a historic arcade cabinet".https://youtu.be/oTgetkgnC2w?t=374 * In Pacster's dorm room, you can see models of the ship from Galaxian / Galaga. * Various games and merchandise, starting with Pac-Man Party, show a "prototype" version of Pacster with a slightly different design. Games featuring this design do not take place in the Ghostly Adventures universe. Gallery Character Artwork (normal) Pac-Man_character_art_-_The_Adventure_Begins.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pacman-point.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures PACMANYUSOCUTE.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Tumblr mmwaxbcblK1rcbwivo2 1280.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pacster Prepared to Fight (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pacster Pointing (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render 2).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pacster Running (Pac-Man Dash! Official Render).png|Pac-Man Dash! Pacster Powering-Up (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pacster Chomping (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 404421-Pac Man.jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Tumblr ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo1 1280.jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures .028_Pacman_&_Zachary_28_23.jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pacster Leaping (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Pacster Leaping with Closed Mouth (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Pacster Ready for Battle (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Pacster Riding his Hoverboard (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official_Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Character Artwork (abilities) Fire Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).png|Fire Pac-Man Fire Pac-Man Thumbs-Up (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).png|Fire Pac-Man Ice Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).png|Ice Pac Titanium Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).png|Titanium Pac-Man Chameleon Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).png|Chameleon Pac-Man Chameleon Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Chameleon Pac-Man PacZilla (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|PacZilla PacZilla Roar (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|PacZilla Pac-Kong (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Pac-Kong Ghostly Adventures Stills PMATGA's Ice Pac.png|Ice Pac PMATGA's Fire Pac.png|Fire Pac-Man PMATGA's Chameleon Pac.png|Chameleon Pac-Man PMATGA's Magnet Pac.png|Titanium Pac-Man Planet_Pac.png|Planet Pac-Man Pacman2tvshow.jpg .028_Pac-Man_&_Zachary_28_128_25_125.jpg PacHunger.png Pacster PMATGA Game.png|Pacster as he appears in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game). References Category:Characters Category:Pac-People Category:Males Category:Pac-Man Party Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures